1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning device, more particularly to a positioning device for a microphone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional positioning device is shown to include a clamp 82 and a C-shaped holding seat 83 fixed to the clamp 82. A microphone 81 can be disposed and held in the holding seat 83.
The aforesaid conventional positioning device is disadvantageous in that position of the microphone 81 relative to the clamp 82 cannot be adjusted.
The main object of this invention is to provide a positioning device which is adapted to hold a microphone thereon, and which is capable of permitting adjustment of position of the microphone relative to a clamp unit thereof.
Accordingly, a positioning device of the present invention is adapted to be used for positioning a microphone which has a base formed with a threaded mounting hole. The positioning device includes a clamp unit, a mounting plate, and an adjuster bolt. The clamp unit includes a horizontal mounting portion. The mounting plate has a connecting plate section mounted detachably and securely on the horizontal mounting portion of the clamp unit, and a holding plate section that extends outwardly from the connecting plate section and that is formed with an elongated slot extending along the length of the holding plate section. The holding plate section is adapted to be connected to the base of the microphone on one side of the elongated slot. The adjuster bolt is disposed on the other side of the elongated slot, extends through the elongated slot in the holding plate section, and is adapted to threadedly engage the threaded mounting hole in the base of the microphone so as to permit adjustment of the position of the microphone relative to the clamp unit along the elongated slot.